1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tank drum that is used in professional or amateur music, in mentally challenged people's therapy, in child education (orff) areas.
The invention especially relates to a structure through which the tuning of a tank drum is easily accomplished.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Tank drum is a melodic percussion instrument device made of steel material. The said percussion instrument device can be played by hand or with a tool that can be used for percussion. The said percussion instrument which has a smooth sound and a round shape is an instrument used in yoga, meditation, treatment or in the treatment of children with autism (orff).
The tank drum used in invention can come in many shapes. It is easy to play and learn and it appeals to audial and visual senses. Thanks to the geometries it has, it makes it easy to harmonise with and to achieve melodies. The said tank drum's second is very wide. It has 26 note values that have more value than two octaves. The notes are located in a simple way. Related notes can be located next to each other.
In the current state of art, one cannot change the notes of the instrument. In the said percussion instrument, by placing magnets under the tongues that compose the playing parts, frequency, that is, note, can be changed although it takes a long effort to tamper with the tuning device inside the instrument by hand.
As a result; with the need for processes that used in tank drums tuning and with the insufficiency of the present solutions, it calls for a development in the related technical field.